


When the Heart Blooms

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotions, Flower Crowns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Everyone has flowers growing among their hair.They grow and die and change and new ones replace them depending on your emotions.





	When the Heart Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 297 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I did 1 hour Ficlits for the entire weekend. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. 
> 
> The fifth of the second batch. When I got this prompts I knew at once what I wanted to write for it. Just one moment was enough. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Victor had been a master manipulator and no one had even known it, he had learned how to make the flowers that adorned his hair react to the emotions he wanted others to think he had, and it had taken him year but once they had done what he wanted there had never been a moment his inner self had been on display. 

Never once during a competition did they ever show him being anything but confident and calm. So when he sees the Japanese skater having small dark flowers bloom and wilt in such abundance before going on the Ice he wonders what is keeping them from getting in their head space for skating, he's certain this can only end up badly. 

His coach whisks him away, keeping his hat securely on his head hiding his flowers, which are probably showing his angry thoughts. Victor knows Yakov's relationship is failing, so for once he doesn't comment or quips about the man keeping himself covered.

He makes his flowers bloom in small roses to celebrate him winning another gold, looking around if he can see the Japanese skater, Yuuri – a name he can remember because of his little rinkmate- is nowhere to be seen.

When Yuuri walks away from him in the lobby before they are whisked off by Yakov to prepare for the banquet he lets his sad flowers bloom for the first time in years. The journalist Yuuri had been talking with is so polite as to only point them out to him, but to not take a picture or comment about it, so that Victor can cover them before stepping out for the rest of the media. 

Seeing Yuuri enter the banquet with a head filled with blooms of sorrow and regret breaks his heart, he doesn't understand why the young man's coach doesn't do something to cheer him up. Especially as it seems being here is not really working. 

The champagne on the other hand does. Victor is surprised to see how the influx of alcohol changes the sorrow blooms in a field of joyous bravado. Showing several that would suggest sexual pleasure, all in all a very alluring display. When Yuuri comes up to him, takes him dancing and breaks down every defense Victor had built for himself he knows his head and flowers bloom in answering. 

Afterwards it becomes harder and harder to hide his true emotions, especially when he's skating. He knows people are making comments about it but he doesn't care, knowing that he's showing pieces of his darkness inside, no one asks him directly.

Going to see Yuuri was far less impulse as absolute necessity and he will never regret it. He won't regret slowly learning to get around Yuuri's walls of self believing lees than worth fullness. Building a confidence in the man he knows has always been there if only he allowed to believe in himself. 

He knows he's shedding pretty white flowers exactly one year after arriving in Hasetsu for the first time when he walks up the aisle to meet Yuuri at the temple altar. But his heart is so filled with joy, knowing that when either one of them ever carries a head full of sorrow flowers they have somebody to lift them up and be their for them to come down to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
